Shards in Peril
by DragonFelicis
Summary: My second story. Shards in Peril is a story featuring Dominaria being trapped in another shard, this time however more than Dominaria was trapped within. Nine other Planes were sealed within the Shard and with those nine come ten Planeswalkers and a plot to destroy the Multiverse itself.
1. Prologue

Greetings this is DragonFelices presenting a new story; Shards in Peril is connected to Jono101's story, Prophecy and the story coming after it. Shards in Peril is set before Jono101's story and establishes the characters in his story. This first chapter is just a prophecy that gives some information about what is going to happen.

* * *

><p>The ones who walk<br>Ten shall answer  
>A world will fear the pyromancer<p>

Heaven, ruled by the devil  
>But shall be freed by god Angel<p>

Order above, Chaos below  
>Twin brothers, now at blows<p>

A madman, alone forever  
>There has been no one clever<p>

A world of Ice, A world of fire  
>A broken man, king's a liar<p>

A man who's dead but never died  
>Now forgotten Worldwide<p>

A hidden world, endless war  
>Trust, the dragon Jamore<p>

Savage World, brothers Grimm  
>Ended by a woman's Whim<p>

A world of Honour, a man of trust  
>A brother, reduced to dust<p>

A stagnant world, a shattered soul  
>Wishing most to be whole<p>

The central spot, the singing world  
>Final rest it may earn<p>

A woman laughs, their chasing shadows  
>She will lead them to their gallows<p>

* * *

><p>So how was my rhyming skills, not amazing but I think I did alright, the story as said in the introduction will feature ten Planeswalker POV's. Vadam from my other story will be one as well as Nazo but eight other walkers will be featured in their own POV's.<p> 


	2. Beginning in Ravnica

This is the first real chapter of Shards in Peril, it starts in Ravnica but that won't be one of the Planes trapped in the shard. It starts off with Vadam's POV but the story will have different POV's for each of the characters.

I was thinking of putting a little trivia piece for the POV character for the chapter at the start similar to with my other story.

Oh and Magic the Gathering doesn't belong to me it belongs to Wizards of the Coast but Vadam belongs to me

* * *

><p>*Vadam's POV*<p>

The sun of Ravnica was shining brightly, it was a hot day. The streets were filled by hundreds, and hundreds of bustling, shouting, pushing people. The amount of people is the only thing that the Planeswalker Vadam hated about Ravnica, sure it was hot but a lot of places were hot.

Doing his best to create as much space as possible, Vadam would condensate his bad qualities so that people would see and feel the sheer nastiness coming off him and steer clear. Of course there was a few people he didn't mind being around.

"Nazo where are you taking me, its hot today and you know I don't like people", the titular person just chuckled and didn't answer him. Vadam scowled more as the heat was condensed by all the people around them and tried to continue staying in Nazo's shadow.

Tall but not imposing Nazo was the type of person that people see in a marketplace and smile knowing that they are safe. He was tanned, handsome and had golden brown hair; in short, despite being older than he was, Nazo was his idol.

Nazo stopped. Vadam looked around; the area seemed familiar, different but still familiar. There was a break in the crowd and he saw it; it had been two years since he had been in Ravnica but there it was. A small, rather busy café.

Nazo turned to Vadam with a huge grin, beckoning him along into the café, "it's been years since you've seen this place, but as a celebration for your return to Ravnica I thought I would take you to the place where we first met".

Finding the gesture corny, Vadam rolled his eyes and followed Nazo into the café where a waitress showed them to the table where Nazo had first come up to him and asked to sit down. Thinking about that moment was also corny but that was the first push he received to change his life…

The place was packed, as usual, so it was a while before another waitress came to take their order. Nazo ordered cheesecake like always and Vadam ordered meat, also as always.

The busyness of the shop meant that it would be some time before their meals would arrive so Nazo took this as a chance to start badgering Vadam about what he was going to be doing next.

Nazo Deci of the plane of Ravnica had never actually left the plane before; whilst he was still part of the Boros he had met the Planeswalker Gideon Jura and later Vadam so he was enlightened of the existence of Planeswalkers and other planes of existence but he had never left Ravnica, even after his spark ignited.

Nazo, ever curious about other walker's adventures, ever since Vadam had returned he had badgered him about what he had been up to in the other planes.

Vadam hadn't given him much, just that the last plane he was at was a horrible place and also that he had died.

Many jokes had been made about him eating people after Nazo had gotten used to the fact that he was now a Lich. To say Vadam was surprised was an understatement when Nazo told him he had no real problem with him being a Lich, a comparable shock was felt by Vadam when Nazo revealed his wings and told him that he was a Nephilim, an angel human hybrid and another huge shock when Nazo told him that he was now also a Planeswalker. His return to Ravnica a month ago came with many huge shocks but the feeling of being content that came with being in Ravnica helped mediate his feelings.

Eventually their food came and Nazo dug into his food with gusto, Vadam just picked at his food but both of them kept an eye on the door; watching for another attack by the Rakdos.

No attack came and their meal was finished in peace, after Nazo paid they went for a walk. Walking through Ravnica can be a trial but luckily the heat had finally caused people to stop crowding the area and their walk was mildly pleasant.

Nazo was uncharacteristically silent throughout their walk, thinking there may have been something wrong with his cheesecake Vadam didn't comment, his own mind was in turmoil about a request he wished to ask of Nazo.

"Hey Nazo" at first Nazo didn't seem to notice and his courage faltered, but soon Nazo turned to Vadam curious as to why he had suddenly talked then suddenly stopped, glad that he was paying attention Vadam took a deep breath and asked "Y-You know when I was still under… his control he sent me to a plane called Bulnahder to retrieve a powerful artifact from someone" now listening intently Nazo nodded at him to continue "well I actually still have the artifact and I feel that maybe I could r-return it to him but I needed an enormous power boost to match him last time, so I was wondering… um… would you come with me? You'd be a huge help and Reaper isn't the nicest of people and he probably won't be happy to see me even with his scythe an…" he was cut off from his babbling by Nazo telling him that he would be happy to go and help him.

"I've always wanted to Planeswalk but I've been a little worried I'd mess it up in some way" Nazo smiled at Vadam and they walked off to Nazo's apartment in order to Planeswalk to Reapers castle on the plane of Bulnahder.

* * *

><p>This is the end of the first real chapter. I would have made it longer but a friend of mine told me to make shorter chapters but more of them so I decided to end it there. Vadam belongs to me but Nazo is property of my friend Ta'e and he's given me permission to use Nazo in this story.<p> 


	3. Reapers Castle

Greetings this is DragonFelicis and this is chapter 2 of Shards in Peril; this chapter is going to be a bit longer than the previous ones, so… hope I do a good job.

* * *

><p>Heading back to Nazo's apartment didn't take very long, he had bought it so he would be close to his favourite café, and his apartment was on the third floor of the building room B.<p>

Inside, his apartment was modest but they weren't there to gawk at his belongings they were there to leave.

"Okay Nazo, Planeswalking is very dangerous and you've never done it before so take my hand and I will show you how to do it" Despite his spark igniting Nazo had never planeswalked and had been nervous about trying for some time now, luckily Vadam had returned to Ravnica and being that he was someone that Nazo trusted he was going to show him his first time Planeswalking.

"Having an ignited spark means that you are part of the bridge between the Blind Eternities and a physical Plane, this allows you to exist in a physical plane but also allows you to instantly "walk" out of physical existence and into the blind eternities" Vadam waited for Nazo to digest this information for a moment before continuing "Now, while we can technically do this at any time it is incredibly dangerous to simply "jump" into the Blind Eternities, doing so will most often send the Planeswalker spiralling into chaos and confusion until the Blind Eternities eats away at the part of you that is your physical existence until you become part of the Blind Eternities, in simple terms you die".

Nazo gave him a wide eyed alarmed look and started to squeeze his hand, Vadam slapped his hand off before grabbing it roughly and finishing his explanation "Don't squeeze my hand. Okay to Planeswalk SAFELY you simply have to relax, to Planeswalk you have to focus on a certain destination and relax, even meditate if you have trouble and eventually you will simply slip into the Blind Eternities and make your way off to a Plane. Also if you have no destination in mind you simply have to relax and focus on moving out of existence".

After finishing his explanation Vadam went silent and closed his eyes, Nazo stared for a moment before copying him. To Nazo it seemed as if they were just holding hands with their eyes closed, to Vadam he was trying to give his only friend an easy ride to another reality. Eventually they slipped into the Blind Eternities; this was not something that Nazo was ready to experience, the feeling of having a physical existence, then swirling, blinding chaos with no body just mind and soul.

The Blind Eternities lived up to their name, Nazo couldn't see, he couldn't feel Vadam and he was beginning to panic, luckily since Vadam had a destination in mind the plane of Bulnahder was quickly reached, Vadam in his focus and Nazo in his state didn't notice a strange bend appear behind them as they reached Bulnahder, Vadam could sense Nazo panicking and with a pulse of mana, flung the both of them at the Plane, crashing into it and finding the strongest source of Black and White mana; Reapers castle.

Nazo did not enjoy crashing back into existence, Vadam having flung them at the Plane their arrival was just as violent, suddenly appearing out of nothing in a great desolate plains and being flung across the ground, rolling and bouncing for meters until they stopped. Nazo was gasping in pain and confusion as he tried to regain his bearings while Vadam simply stood up, dusted himself off and started walking towards the castle.

Shaking his head and forcing himself to his feet, Nazo had to jog to catch up to Vadam who was already a quarter of the way to an enormous imposing castle.

"If that's what it feels to Planeswalk, then I never want to do it again" Nazo did not have a good time walking through the Blind Eternities. At first it seemed that Vadam didn't hear so when Nazo opened his mouth to say the same thing Vadam said "For you that wasn't Planeswalking, that was tagging along as I pulled you through the Blind Eternities, plus you will have to Planeswalk again if you want to return to Ravnica but don't worry, after we give Reaper back his scythe it will be easy to get back to Ravnica".

Things were silent as they walked across the cracked plains; Nazo was thinking and Vadam was nervous, they shared a glance for a moment before twisting their heads rigidly forward. Biting his lip Nazo turned to Vadam, hesitated but decided to ask "Vadam you told me you're a Lich, not to be judging or anything but doesn't that make you a Zombie?" Vadam was silent for a moment before nodding, encouraged by this Nazo continued "So if you're a zombie how do you keep yourself looking so… young and… alive?"

Vadam could hear the underlining question; Nazo was making sure there was no dark magic afoot to keep him young and fresh looking. Snorting at the irony of such a question before explaining "I wondered why you didn't ask me sooner, well I've been dead for about a year and a half now and I've kept my body like this with a multitude of reasons, one, I make sure to keep my body as clean as possible, two, I utilise white mana to help purify my body, three, I make sure to always breathe and blink and four I jumpstart my heart every time it stops with the only red spell I can do." He let Nazo take in this information silently as they walked; finally they were at the gates of Reapers castle.

"Okay Nazo two things, one for all intents and purposes my body IS alive I just need to work to keep it alive and two we need to get in and out of this castle in around an hour or we will we turned into more skeletons for Reaper to command".

After that he ran inside so that Nazo could not berate him for not saying this earlier. Rolling his eyes Nazo followed Vadam into the castle.

The enormous doors slammed shut behind him but Nazo did not have time to dwell on that as immediately a horde of skeletal warriors attacked them.

Boros training kicking in, Nazo jumped back drew his blade and blasted a few advancing skeletons with a spell. Vadam had cut his enemies to pieces, the two shared a look and took off running, Nazo was following Vadam as he had no idea where to go.

"Just so you know, whilst we're in this castle the skeletons will continue to regenerate" Nazo nodded as he blasted a few more skeletons "so don't waste time fighting them, just follow me, blast them and continue running" and so they ran.

Vadam was sprinting; his regular magic was ineffective against skeletons so that left him with running and bludgeoning the nasty things with his sword, Nazo on the other hand had thought of a better idea, freezing them. Nazo Deci a user of red, white and blue mana knew a slight amount of cryomancy and with it he froze the hordes of skeletons, stopping them from attacking and creating blocks for the rest of them.

It took only ten minutes to reach the throne room of the castle; they burst through the massive doors with a literal army of clattering skeletons pursuing them from behind, in the centre of the room on a massive throne sat an equally massive skeleton.

Perseus the Reaper.

At the sight of Vadam Reapers bone hand shot up, a sign for his horde to stop; Reaper rose from his throne and walked to Vadam.

"Why have you returned? To mock me, or have you come to die?" His deep, ancient grating voice carried throughout the dark chamber Nazo flinched at the voice but Vadam held steady "I have come here for two things Reaper, First is to ask your forgiveness for robbing you of your item of power, the second is to return it to you" Reaper let out a bark of laughter, the short laughter made even Vadam cringe slightly, despite having no eyes Vadam could feel Reaper eye sockets burning into him.

"I see no Scythe on you Vadam, what game do you play?"

"Nothing, I have it I need only to summon it, but I will only do so if you swear your forgiveness for my actions in the past"

Reaper stood silent for a moment; to a bystander it would appear as if a massive skeleton had been frozen in time, but time had not stopped and Reaper spoke again.

"And what of your servitude to him _Human_ what of the danger it is to defy Nicol Bolas and return something that was stolen for him".

Nazo looked at Vadam with curiosity, he had never heard the actual name of the dark being that Vadam had once served but he didn't dare question him with the look he was making.

"I believe desertion trumps defiance, I am already in danger, I'm _always _in danger but I regret what I have done in the past, believe me Reaper, I am trying to become a better person and I need to start somewhere".

After finishing speaking Vadam summoned Reapers Scythe from his pocket plane, holding via magic he held it out to the skeleton who took it, stroking the scythe, even cooing slightly Vadam could hear Reaper muttering disturbing things under his "breath" about his scythe, but he eventually stopped and turned to Vadam.

"You have my thanks for returning my beloved scythe to me but if you want my forgiveness there is another thing you must do, go to the plane of Sabbiol and find and retrieve the bones of the Firstborn, bring those to me and you will have your desired forgiveness and even my gratitude, your friend can stay here with me" at Nazo's alarmed look Reaper said "There is no need to worry I can disable to skeletonising enchantment on this castle, but I want those bones so he will stay here with me until you return Vadam"

Thoughts or words of frustration and defiance escaped Vadam as the name of the Plane Reaper had said finally registered with his brain, Sabbiol, the Plane he had sworn never to return to, the Plane of his greatest pain, the Plane of his birth.

* * *

><p>Okay there we have it, now there was no real fight in this chapter but there will be in the next once, a pretty big one and I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to write it.<p>

Okay I'll also clear this up here now Vadam's colours are Black, White and Blue although thanks to being a Lich the white is really in name only, Nazo's are Red, White and Blue and Reapers is Black and white.


	4. Sabbiol

Okay first I must apologise profusely for how long this chapter took, but I started the story at literally the worst time, I'm in year twelve and exam preparation started just after I started the story so I haven't had much time to add to this chapter. But still I've finished the chapter so… yay.

* * *

><p>Finding his way to Sabbiol was surprisingly easier than expected. Memories of the God-Spited plane were numerous but the journey was far shorter than expected and a rather large aether bend seemed to curve straight to Sabbiol.<p>

Deciding that the bend was of no importance Vadam did a mental sigh before plunging himself into the Plane it front of him. The feeling, one he was long used to, of his body reforming as the mana swirled around him was stomach churning; he repressed the bodily tick as always and found himself flung, like always, into some hard surface.

His necromantically sustained nerves protested as Vadam picked himself off the slap of rock he had collided with, groaning slightly he supressed all feeling in his chest and face as he stood. The plane was the same as it had always been. Empty.

Taking a deep breath, Vadam could feel the taint on the lands, even whilst standing in a grassy plain he could feel the taint of black mana, he could _see _the taint of black mana; green grass tipped with purple, several healthy trees with blackened leaves and the slight thrumming of a land drenched in mana assaulting him at all angles.

The air was fresh yet stale smelling, he turned a full 360 degrees before finding his target and recalling something his former master had told him.

*Flashback*

"The world you come from is a pathetic mess of repressed unevolved, civilisation. If you could call it even that. But there is one thing of… Sabbiol that is worth something. A grand temple; the soul of the Plane forced its creation. Deep within lies a skeleton, held aloft by magic, this ensures the souls bridge between the physical world and the magic of the land. An incredible source of power that blankets the world… as long as it exists the soul… The Firstborn cannot be defeated."

*End Flashback*

Looking to the left Vadam could see the top of the temple, he had appeared here because this was where the blue and black mana was strongest, the colours he was attracted to, the colours in which he was strongest.

He started walking.

He didn't have to walk long before a voice piped up. A voice not from anywhere but within him.

"_So you're going to go to this place to try and take these bones from a god and probably can't actually be taken so you can try and make another giant skeleton forgive you for taking his toy?"_

This voice was not his conscience nor was it any sort of thoughts trying to make him turn back, this was the most annoying and dangerous aspect of Vadam; a dark personality apart from the original, a creature who took a piece of Bolas into himself, his oldest companion.

"Nox"

Despite the impossibility Vadam could feel Nox's smirk as he said his name out into the empty plains, Nox had been far more active ever since he managed to escape his mental prison and fight Vadam.

"_So now that the ickle little Aimeus is back in his home plane, what's he gonna do now? Run home to mommy or go graverobbing? Hmm since mommy's dead I bet graverobbing the only thing fun here"_

The first time Nox had mocked him about his mother Vadam saw red and began cutting things up, ever since then he had gotten used to Nox's incessant talking although he thinks he preferred the nightmares that Nox used to give him.

Other than his name Vadam said nothing and continued to walk, trying to ignore Nox's never ending list of taunts and requests.

Eventually he stopped talking Vadam supposed that he got bored of no reaction and drifted back into his animus enclosure.

There was something odd in the air. It was almost like a buzzing, although there was no sound or feeling; it was almost like the earth itself was thrumming with anticipation. On guard Vadam continued until a voice filled with such urgency yelled _"LOOK LEFT" _the shout from Nox was so surprising that he did turn and narrowly avoided a purplish magical blast.

He knew that attack.

Not from knowledge or knowing the spell itself but instinct and memory, a spell that for all purposes should have killed him on this Plane so long ago. He saw the remains of the spell melt into the grass and flowers with no ill effects on the plants. Then, twenty meters in front of him was the necromancer, the one who destroyed his village, the one who tried to kill him, and the one he destroyed.

"For over a decade I have waited your return, traitor of my world, child of my bounty, Aimeus Kartika Vadam I have awaited this moment for longer than you could imagine.

Stunned beyond belief that this wretched being was still alive, Vadam's mind didn't fully progress what this… thing had said and instead he drew his Katana out of its scabbard and launched himself at the being in an uncharacteristic show of rage.

He missed.

Just as he brought the sword down on the Necromancer, he vanished. Spinning quickly Vadam deflected a blast of energy with his blade.

"_Vadam please let me fight, I don't think you understand what this thing is, not even you can beat him"_ Nox's pleas were unheard by Vadam who continued to attack and block attacks from the Necromancer.

"As things are clearly going nowhere I think I'll summon some help to hold you still, ARMY OF THE DAMNED!" The slimy voice of the Necromancer made Vadam shiver and thirteen zombies burst out of the ground, Vadam attempted a weak Aether attack but it had no effect _"These are not Aetherborn creatures, they're real!"_ Realizing that they were real made Vadam grin, as a Lich he could rip control off any zombie. Vadam focused his will on the thirteen shambling figures surrounding him, he commanded them to STOP… nothing happened.

Vadam gasped as a clawed hand cut his arm, he realized that it hadn't worked. He hadn't been able to command them. Realizing this Vadam decided to use the blessed silver of his blade to good use, combining natural agility with a magical blade the zombies were quickly cut down to size, but his distraction allowed the Necromancer to prepare and strike him with a spell.

"_GAAAAHHHH!" _

The excruciating mind funeral spell struck not Vadam but Nox, in a fit of confused panic Vadam sent a counterspell within his own mind to help him, Nox stopped screaming and was silent.

The Necromancer didn't recover well from the shock that the spell seemed to have no effect on Vadam at all, silent with rage Vadam used his minor teleportation magic to appear in front of the monster and slash him through the side with his silver blade; with a gasp the Necromancer fell.

Satisfied by the fall of the Necromancer Vadam knew he had to figure out what had happened with Nox. _"What exactly just happened Nox? That spell should have hit me, how could it have possibly have hit you instead?"_

"…_Heh. Don't get yourself all thinking anything sacrificial, I was simply trying to take over your body and I had just done it when it hit, so… it hit me"_

Nox's explanation made sense, at least as much sense as Nox could make, Vadam looked over to the body of the Necromancer with contempt and prepared a spell to destroy the body.

Putting his arm forward Vadam called upon a death wind to destroy the body, just as the black wind began to appear the body jerked before erupting in a massive tornado of purple energy, Vadam was blown away as the tornado seemed to take shape, started to solidify.

In the shape of a massive man, almost as tall as New Prahv, there came a monster. Vadam couldn't believe what he was seeing, the Necromancer was now a skyscraper tall creature, its skin was black and rotted like a zombie, it wore a loincloth of darkness and its eyes… its eyes were simply enormous globes of Blue and Black mixed together.

Vadam could only stand there gaping at the monster; Nox was also silent in shock; then with unbelievable speed the titan turned, walked over to Vadam and snatched him up in its great hand.

Agony. Pure agony was afflicted in the grasp of the titan's great hand. Despite being held gently Vadam was screaming, he couldn't move and waves upon waves of pain ripped at his mind, trying to pull it apart.

Then he was squeezed.

He was screaming, Mana flooding around him, blindly reaching out to it Vadam teleported out of the grasp of this demon.

Appearing half a kilometre away Vadam gasped in relief, he was shaken but now that he was out of that titan's grasp he felt mostly fine. Nox was sprinting over trying to reach him before the creature realised where he was. Nox was panting when he reached him but he immediately threw up an illusion spell to hide them.

"What is that thing? You were trying to warn me before weren't you so tell me What Is It?" Even shaken Nox noted that Vadam reacted the same way he would to anything he didn't understand, nervously he replied "That thing IS the Firstborn, from what I remember it is the physical representation of the planes conscious, in short, it's a god".

Vadam chuckled grimly before picking himself up and facing Nox "this spell won't last for long against that- the Firstborn and I don't have the time to gather enough mana to Planeswalk", Nox noticed the odd gleam in Vadam's eyes as he said this and asked "So what. You plan on what exactly?" Vadam smirked and said two words "We fight".

There was little time for planning; the only plan Vadam and Nox had time to even say aloud was a bad one, nonetheless the two leapt into action as soon as the Firstborn noticed them.

Vadam ran to the right; he knew that despite the creature's size it could move with disturbing speed and therefore needed to catch it off guard, drawing his blade Cortana, Vadam called into himself all the mana he could before pointing his right hand at the Firstborn and shouting "Dismember", the spell forming black tendrils of magic which sliced into the Firstborns arms and legs.

It roared but the spell seamed ultimately ineffective, causing only the creatures rage. Turning to Vadam it smiled, the enormous burnt flesh twisting as it created a look more suited to a grimace then a smile. With the globes of Blue and Black mana focused on Vadam, Nox made his move; the Firstborn began walking over to Vadam but before it could make two, enormous, steps hundreds of small explosions happened on its back. It shuddered as it roared; the Firstborn was knocked on its stomach by the force of the explosions.

Vadam waited as Nox sprinted to jump on the Firstborns back, Nox striking it with another blast spell to ensure it staying down, Vadam near exhausted his supply of blue mana and cast the spell 'Switcheroo' switching his and Nox's positions. Now on top of the Firstborns neck, Vadam drove the blessed silver of his blade into the beginning of its spine. The Firstborn let out an odd strangled cry before falling silent.

Vadam sighed, he was glad for two things, one, the Firstborn was down, and two, he didn't have to breath in its stench. Ultimately only one of these were true; as Vadam ripped his sword out of its neck and began to move off it he was suddenly thrown in the air.

The air was whooshing around him as he was flung like a doll into the air and too his horror the Firstborn was getting up, the momentary panic disabling his repertoire of spells and again the Firstborn closed its agonising hand around him.

"You are a fool for coming back Aimeus", the firstborn spoke and Vadam listened, its voice a deep, gravely baritone, it sounded as if it was coming from deep within the earth and yet everywhere else at once. The Firstborn held Vadam close to its face and this time, despite the agony, was able to see it clearly.

Its skin was blackened and cracked as if burnt in the fires of hell, its lips were more a small cracked line than anything else, the cheeks suffered the worst of the crackage and it had no hair; from within the cracks Vadam could see pure mana, Black, Blue, White, Red, and Green all swirling around in a vortex, desperately trying to escape its corrupted shell; but its eyes, the Firstborns eyes were simply bonfires of Black and Blue mana tinted with a strange foreboding purple.

"I remember… Aimeus, on that day you committed all the worst crimes possible", The Firstborn seemed to have reached story mode allowing Vadam to shift and pull up a small shield of white mana, the shield stopped the worst of the Firstborns grasp, "Not only did you break your own mother but you stood against me, me without me you would never had existed, I was simply coming to collect my payment for allowing your existence and you defied me. Then you killed me. And then you committed the worst crime of them all, you left". The Firstborns speech had become far softer during its monologue, a ting if it was a caring parent whose child had done something terrible.

"But, that is all in the past now, I only desire one thing above all things; I desire freedom. Freedom from this small, wretched plane, I wish to explore, to adventure across the multiverse and for so long I thought that it may never happen… but then you happened. Only once before did a Planeswalker visit me but he was unsuitable, his body couldn't handle my power but you… your body is perfect", Vadam couldn't believe what he was hearing it sounded as if the firstborn wanted to take his body and it shuddered before continuing "I can place my mind in place of yours and then… I can explore and discover and conquer without leaving and-", Vadam had decided that he had heard enough cutting the Firstborn off from its monologue Vadam gathered his strength and teleported.

Gasping from sever overexertion and looking almost like he was dead Vadam faced the Firstborn and shouted "I will never allow you to do this", before cringing at the cliché nature of what he just said, Nox was running to him as the Firstborn began to laugh "You Have No Choice" its voice had slipped straight back into its unpleasant mode and it began to walk to Vadam.

Calling up what mana he could Vadam aimed a 'Rebuke' at the Firstborn, the symbol of Avacyn appeared and there was an explosion but the Firstborn walked out of it none worse for wear. Nox attempted a spell but he was simply kicked away, desperate Vadam traced a rune with his sword and attempted a small Supreme Verdict but nothing happened, then there was the Firstborn; standing a great many stories higher than Vadam it spoke once more "I know you are immortal, unfortunately for you I know what your phylactery is".

Vadam's heart stopped from fear, looking to his sword he yelled "NOX CATCH THIS AND RUN!" He through the sword in the direction that Nox had been sent and prepared to do what he could to stop the Firstborn from pursuing it, Vadam hadn't realised that the kick had reduce Nox back into his incorporeal form, what he wasn't expecting for it to start laughing to such an extent that it nearly fell over, bellowing with laughter it choked out "YOU FOOL! That wasn't your phylactery, you simply through away your last defence".

It reached down to Vadam and he braced himself for more mental pain, but something worse, much worse happened, as soon as its hand touched him it disappeared, Vadam began to jerk and spasm as his mind was invaded, desperately he pulled himself in with the firstborn, he followed it through his soul room and into Nox's.

A strange cavernous temple it seemed, Nox's soul room. Vadam had no time to look closer but it seemed as if the walls were inscribed with millions of images, many of Vadam and Nox but so many more of times and places he had never seen, Vadam decided that it must have been caused by Nox's unique creation. Sprinting after the Firstborn in a mind that was within his own but still apart from his was not what Vadam would call a good time, the area was all dark and the Firstborn was faster, it was back to its Necromancer size but fast nonetheless, he was somehow able to keep up, as if something was helping him.

Finally the Firstborn reached a door, relieved by the thought that somehow they had reached to entrance again Vadam sped up, he heard the Firstborn laugh for a moment and in a fit of panic he leapt through the doorway and tackled the Firstborn.

…The room was a temple. Hundreds if not thousands of images all of himself lined the walls, there were images of his time as a child, the Firstborns invasion, ascending, joining Bolas, leaving bolas, Nox's creation, their fight, thousands detailing almost everything he had ever done and in the centre of the room on a miniature pyramid there was him, not a statue, not anything that could possibly be created, standing oddly still, translucent with his hair moving slightly as if in a wind was Vadam.

Such a shock of the room distracted Vadam enough that the Firstborn through him off, landing painfully against the wall, Vadam gasped as the Firstborn summoned a bolt of Black mana to destroy the Vadam on the Pyramid when another tackled him, Nox. Nox went a step further than Vadam and began savagely pounding its face in with his fists before being blasted off as well, Nox landing at the steps of the pyramid and yelled to Vadam "DON'T LET THE FIRSTBORN HIT YOUR SOUL", and Vadam finally realized, Nox had somehow intercepted his phylactery ritual and placed Vadam's soul into himself.

Vadam sent a 'mortify' at the Firstborn but it deflected the spell at his soul, Nox leapt in the way of the spell and Vadam knew that flinging spells were not going to help here, instead he drew his sword and drove her into the Firstborns arm, gross black blood poured from the wound before closing; the Firstborn grabbed Vadam by his throat and threw him at his soul. As he flew Nox leapt at the Firstborn but as soon as Vadam passed through his soul it was if time stopped.

His soul spoke to him in a way no one else could, he remembered how it felt to feel warm, to be happy, his soul was the innocence that he once held but it also told him exactly what he must do.

Time seemed to resume and Vadam flew the rest of the way over the pyramid, landing painfully on the bottom steps, then he heard a voice "GET OUT!" looking up he saw his soul hold its hands out and a strange pulling sensation blew Nox, the Firstborn and himself out of the room and carried them all the way out of Nox's soul room.

To anyone looking at the scene of battle it would appear as if there was a strange man simply standing in the middle of a scene of wreckage, maybe drooling slightly and one who jerks and twitches now and then. Anyone who was still watching would have suddenly seen a massive titan appear out of nowhere flung onto its back and rolling slightly, another far, far smaller person fly out of the mindless one and the mindless one suddenly regain his mind and make and action.

Vadam's soul had left it's phylactery and joined Vadam for one last moment together; for one brief moment Aimeus Kartika Vadam felt whole but he knew what had to be done to beat a god, he drew his blade and summoned his Planeswalker soul; the Firstborn recovered but it was too late, utilising his soul in an ancient sacrifice Vadam gained power equal to that of an Elder Planeswalker.

It was as if the entire planes mana was pouring into him as Vadam rose into the air, he could think a million thoughts and still focus on destroying the Firstborn, he could see it see the fear in the eyes of a god; he waved his hand and a massive unending wave of pure mana collided with the Firstborn, the Planes conscious unable to withstand such a massive blast and it screamed reaching out to Vadam as a flood of mana disintegrated what flesh and bone it had and the cursed plants all around the area fell to dust with it.

With the Firstborn dealt with Vadam faced its temple, his new power and intelligence made him realize that as long as the Bones of the Firstborn existed it could always return and contaminate the land, with another wave an incredibly loud groaning and crashing sound was heard all over the plane as the bones fell to dust, knowing that it would help fix the contamination Vadam rebuilt the bones in a new image.

Satisfied he gently floated down, with his landing more of the Firstborns flowers withered and died, he faced Nox. "For all the thoughts and knowledge I have right now, I can't decide on you", his voice was far more confident and regal than usual and Vadam could see the fear laced in Nox's frozen form, with the amount of power he had right now it would only be too easy to delete him for good.

Vadam raised his hand, Nox flinched, their eyes met and Vadam decided.

An enormous wave of power suddenly dropped out of Vadam and he gasped as it left him, his body far unsuited to hold such amounts of power it all left him, rendering him weaker than a beginning mage. Vadam sighed as he sunk to his knee's his soul still existed in a part state, the part of his soul that housed his spark was intact but it was so basic, Vadam felt colder than he ever had.

"Why didn't you do it", Nox was still shaken from his near death experience and Vadam looked to him with tired eyes "…I guess because you helped me, I can place some trust in you now", Nox grinned and nodded before returning back to Vadam. Nox's return gave Vadam some strength and he sighed as he sat there waiting until it was safe to Planeswalk.

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure stood silent, watching as Vadam Planeswalked. She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>So there we go, hooray I finished this chapter.<p>

I remember in the early developments of the story Jon thought of the bones of the firstborn idea but thought that it could be Vadam who was the Firstborn, I thought of the god idea and ironically it was before the avatar's of the planes come out, coincidences are funny.

In case anyone was wondering the soul room thing was taken from Yugioh so… I don't own Yugioh

Yes I am a Halo fan but Cortana was actually named after a sword so… I don't own halo

And as for whoever that cloaked figure was well… you will find out. Probably after exams.


	5. The Shard

Greetings this is DragonFelicis bringing a new chapter far earlier than the previous. This chapter starts off a little slow, Vadam plays Mr Exposition for a bit but it heats up a bit at the end sooo… enjoy.

Oh! I've also decided to put a little something below the opening author notes. It will be a short titbit of information about a character or characters in the story. Mainly either pieces I can't fit in or just bits of information about them.

* * *

><p>*Nazo is twenty four years old at this point, Vadam is thirty two and Reaper is two hundred and thirty seven*<p>

* * *

><p>Returning to Bulnahder was not pleasant; Vadam was so drained of his magic he appeared to have died and was still walking plus after entering the plane he had to have hit what was probably the only dead tree for a hundred miles.<p>

As Vadam was walking through the lands he realised that he felt awfully empty, despite destroying the Firstborn and freeing his wretched home Plane of its tyranny he didn't feel much. Vadam was concerned, concerned that doing good didn't seem to be feeling good, his thoughts briefly flashed back to Mirrodon and him before Vadam forced it away from that. He entered Reapers castle hoping that the skeletons wouldn't attack.

Nox was being awfully silent on the trudge back through Reapers castle; Vadam barely registered that when a voice piped up _"…You know you've gotten revenge… Revenge for her",_ Nox was right, for once, he had taken a true revenge on the Firstborn for ruining his life; Vadam gave a small smile as he walked. No skeleton was attacking.

Vadam was hoping that Nazo was alright; leaving him with Reaper could not have ended well, that giant skeleton was paranoid and violent and after opening the great doors his fears seemed to be confirmed. He couldn't see Nazo anywhere and it seemed to be cleaner than the last time he was here.

Vadam was ready to jump to the only logical conclusion when Reaper, who he hadn't even noticed, interrupted his thoughts.

"If you are curious as to where your friend went, he went back to Ravnica", Reapers deep gravelly voice snapped Vadam out of his thoughts and he looked up at the massive mass of bones that was clutching the Scythe he returned as if he was going to take it again.

"Why would Nazo go back without me?" Vadam tried to sense Nazo's presence but could only grasp at a small whispery mana trail. It seemed he had left.

Vadam was about to Planeswalk after Nazo when once again Reaper interrupted his thoughts "Your friend may have left but you may not", Vadam's heart gave a funny jump at that and decided to prepare for battle "WHERE ARE THE BONES OF THE FIRSTBORN!"

That made sense. Vadam nearly smacked himself in the face, he had completely forgotten about the actual reason he went back to Sabbiol, he felt a twinge of what may have been guilt or may have been annoyance. Deciding on annoyance Vadam glared at Reaper and recounted his story.

Once he was finished Reaper was quiet for a moment before yelling out "Alright even I know that we shouldn't do this to him", Vadam confused waited for whoever Reaper just yelled to, to come out. It was Nazo looking very guilty.

"I'm sorry Vadam, me and Reaper were just going to play a little trick on you", Vadam outraged opened his mouth to yell but again Reaper cut him off.

"Look Nazo actually was going to go back to Ravnica but he hit something and bounced back, we were just going to have you bounce into it too but you're clearly in an unstable mood", Vadam looked at Reaper blankly; he didn't really know the guy but since when was he so reasonable?

Once Reaper was finished Nazo spoke up "Look we also wanted you to take a look at it, I don't know much about Planeswalking and I really don't want to stay on Bulnahder so… can you find some way around it, I know you know tons about Planeswalking and stuff in general".

Feeling a little proud at Nazo's compliment Vadam agreed; he had absorbed enough mana walking to the throne room to spend a little time in the Blind Eternities and so after a few minutes of meditation Vadam planeswalked.

…The Blind Eternities were horrible. Vadam had always disliked Planeswalking despite loving the fact that he was a Planeswalker. But pushing his will through a swirling vortex of mana and emptiness was unsettling and hard. Nonetheless he made it to the wall Nazo had described; he pushed around for a few moments before having to shuttle himself back to Bulnahder.

Vadam achieved the near impossible. Once again after arriving in Bulnahder he hit the same tree, but it was worse this time. He flung himself back into reality and got a chin full of tree branch. Luckily it was thin and dead but as Vadam groaned as he picked himself up from the sand he wished he had some mana so he could blast the tree to dust.

As he was unable to blast it; Vadam tided himself over by hacking the tree to splinters before once again trudging to Reapers castle all the while dealing with Nox's obnoxious giggled in his mind.

Back in Reapers throne room he described what had afflicted Nazo, "I have bad news, what you hit is called an Aether bend", at Nazo and Reapers curious looks he elaborated "an Aether bend is when, no, an Aether bend is… just let me collect my thoughts… Okay an Aether bend is what happens when parts of the Blind Eternities essentially bend over itself. Now this is bad because they are completely unmovable, it takes enough power to keep yourself alive in the Blind Eternities but any spell you could attempt would simple add to it, ergo they can't be removed", Nazo looked mortified, Reaper looked… like a giant skeleton and Vadam raised his eyebrow.

"So…So what, you're saying I CAN'T LEAVE!" Nazo's voice reached a pitch at the last words, Vadam cringed before saying "Look Aether bends work themselves out, you probably don't know this but there was one around Ravnica once. It was the second largest Aether bend that I have heard of, but it eventually loosened and fell back to normal, plus they rarely cover an entire plane. Only two instances did I find in a twenty five thousand year old library, this is pretty big but I could still sense Sabbiol and… several other planes so we can still leave", Nazo finally calmed down at that.

* * *

><p>Nazo and Vadam did not stay the night in Reapers castle, Reaper bid them farewell and they went off to stay in the desert; by a fire they talked, Vadam recounted his battle against the Firstborn, Nazo told him about his time in the Azorious school before he was transferred to the Boros academy and Vadam kept watch during the night.<p>

Morning came and Nazo and Vadam prepared Planeswalk to return to Ravnica, only to find no way past the Aether bend. The two stayed in the Blind Eternities as long as was capable but neither could find any way through.

Together they crashed back into Bulnahder, Nazo landing in a soft pile of sand Vadam landing in a pile of splinters.

Amid all of Vadam's cursing and Nazo's panicking neither noticed someone watching them; eventually Vadam and Nazo calmed down and they discussed what to do.

"Okay look, even then I could still sense Sabbiol and other planes, whatever this is its not stopping us from Planeswalking, we could try going to another plane and see if we can Planeswalk to Ravnica from their", Nazo controlled his borderline panic attack to say "okay but what are we going to do if we can't? What if we're stuck in a… a… bubble of planes and we are trapped", at the word bubble Vadam was hit by a possibility, he decided that he wouldn't say anything until he was sure.

"Nazo calm down, here's what we will do okay, we'll both Planeswalk to a different plane and see if we can find our way to Ravnica or just out of this Aether bend, we'll meet here again tomorrow with our findings okay", this wasn't a question or a request, Nazo realised, this was an order and he nodded.

"Okay".

* * *

><p>Vadam decided to travel back to Sabbiol and Nazo ventured towards a Plane that neither had been too, the Blind Eternities were as unpleasant as always and re-entry to Sabbiol ended with Vadam slamming himself back into the same rock he had landed on before.<p>

He yelled in anger at the sky, cursing the Planes before forcing himself to his feet and looking around; already the Plane seemed different. With the end of the Firstborn the field he had landed in had wilted and seemed to be dying. Vadam smiled as he crushed one of the Firstborns cured flowers underfoot, it did feel good that he had ended that monster.

Nox was continuing to be silent; he seemed to still be asleep so Vadam let him be as he began to investigate the area. A few hours later and he found nothing but several hordes of unmastered zombies, he supposed that they were the Firstborns, sighing Vadam rubbed his face as he fell on his behind, staring at the sky in wonder.

Vadam stared and wondered as he breathed in the cleaner air, he may have sit there for hours but he felt a presence behind him. Narrowing his eyes Vadam placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and stood up; he spun around and found his sword flying out of his grasp.

…Vadam stared at the figure in front of him, shocked he was as he didn't realize how close this person was to him, the figure was shorter than him and wore a dark cloak with a hood. Vadam could feel the power radiating off of this person.

The figure lifted their cloak away from their body and a woman greeted him; she was lithe, her legs were long and strong, her chest covered heavily by her clothing, her face pale and beautiful yet sharp and strong but her eyes… Vadam shivered as he glanced at her eyes and only a glance he could muster, such wisdom, such strength, such pride, so cold…

She spoke "Playing with such sharp objects could hurt you, sweet Aimeus…" Vadam stared at her ruby lips as she spoke and it took him a moment to realise what she said; he jumped back and began jogging backwards away from her, all the while staring at her as she smiled. He reached his blade, it was sticking out of a rock, but he didn't grab it just yet; Vadam stared in defiance as to what she said and yelled "NEVER CALL ME AIMEUS", before grabbing his blade and wrenching it free. She continued to smile.

"If that distress's you then I will simply refer to you as Vadam, but such names shouldn't have to be used between friends", her voice was amazing Vadam felt himself agreeing with her words until a voice snapped him out of it _"Hey what are you doing, can't you feel what she is doing to you"_, Vadam almost didn't recognise the voice before he realised that it was right. He shouldn't feel like this.

Shaking his head Vadam dismissed the woman's words "STOP IT, you are trying to control me and I won't allow it, Enchantress", Vadam saw what may have been a moment of surprise on her face but it was gone before he could confirm it "Very well, if I can't have you by control perhaps you will join me through an offer", her sweet voice seemed to have partially lost its magnetic charm, Vadam felt proud that he was resisting the witches control "How about this, if you join me I won't be forced to utterly break and destroy you", she said even this with a soft voice and sweet charm but Vadam was unaffected.

Vadam laughed. "HA! You destroy me, you clearly must not know much about me if you think that, you clearly have no idea what happened on these very plains", Vadam smirked, he could tell that this woman wanted a fight and he thought that a nice workout would deal with the stress of the Aether bend.

The Enchantress continued to smile, it never wavering as she said "Wrong, I know everything that happened here, I saw you fight the god avatar of this Plane and win and yet… I am not afraid", Vadam stopped laughing and stared at the Enchantress, she knew?

His confidence slightly shaken Vadam still prepared to fight "If you still want to fight then you clearly don't understand", these were the last words spoken.

Vadam teleported; he appeared behind the Enchantress and aimed a stab through her torso, but she wasn't there anymore, he spun around and there she was; twenty meters away from where he was standing.

"_Another teleporter?"_ Having never faced someone who could teleport like him Vadam's confidence took another hit but he continued his attack, teleporting again and stabbing again. And again it missed.

Frustrated Vadam spun again and there she was again standing twenty meters behind him, his teleporting putting a big strain on his body Vadam opted for a different approach, he cast the spell 'Doom Blade' he slashed his blade in the air and from it the curved bolt of black magic flew at the Enchantress. It hit her. Vadam smirked _"She must also have trouble teleporting",_ he smirked until he realised that the spell had simply dissipated upon impact.

Vadam grit his teeth as she laughed and proclaimed her usage of black magic; Vadam decided that enough was enough, she was simply toying with him but she would regret this. Vadam began tracing a rune with his blade, the Enchantress just stood and doodled something in the dirt, finally he finished the rune and he yelled "You mock me, but let's see you get out of THIS! SUPREME VERDICT!" Vadam shouted the name of the spell as his miniature Verdict caused the clouds to swirl; a thin beam of pure energy flew down at her.

Vadam was running as far back as he could as to not be caught up in his spells shockwave, he looked back just as the beam shot down just as the Enchantress looked up.

The spell hit something. Vadam gasped as a thin but noticeable light surrounded the area around the Enchantress, the area that she had been doodling. The Supreme Verdict struck the light and let off a shock wave that Vadam felt, he was knocked back as the area fifty meters behind him exploded from the shockwave; it was so loud that Vadam couldn't hear himself scream.

Once the spell finally ended he looked up, the Enchantress was completely unharmed and Vadam's eyes widened as he realised what she had done.

"A circle of protection White! HOW? That is magic so ancient that only the oldest of the elder planeswalkers knew how to create them", The Enchantress simply smiled as she stepped out of it.

She walked several meters towards him before finally saying "Your power does impress me, it's just sad you didn't take me up on my offer", Vadam stepped back as she held her arms up to the now cloudy sky "Now you've had your fun, now let me have mine", and then she was everywhere.

Vadam gasped and looked around, she was everywhere, hundreds upon hundreds of the Enchantress was smiling at him _"Illusions! Blue magic, she clearly has black and white magic, she's the same colours as me"_, all of the Enchantress's smiled at Vadam and this time he could really see the malice in that smile.

"You've seen me use blue and white, you know I have black, so… lets show you some red", Vadam braced himself as all of the Illusions shattered around him, billions of shards of glass like Aether piled around the battlefield, Vadam looked around in confusion "That was a little sacrificial magic but no don't worry Vadam you'll feel the red in a moment", again Vadam braced himself and just in time as he felt a medium jolt.

Vadam's body jolted as he was hit by some sort of weak blast magic, similar to a pop, he was about to taunt the Enchantress about her failure when he was hit by another with the same force, then another and another.

Vadam could barely scream as he was heralded by hundreds of small blasts; his body was jolting and shaking as the blasts kept on coming and coming, he had no idea how he remained standing but he did as the blasts kept on happening. Blood began to leak from his eyes, his nose and his mouth as he jolted, Nox was screaming at him to fight it but he couldn't even understand what he was saying.

Finally it stopped; blood all over his body Vadam could only gasp and twitch as he felt his balance go off kilter, he was rocking slightly as he tried to continue standing and then the Enchantress spoke "You fought terribly, you are clumsy and unorganized, the time it took for your grand spell I could have killed you twenty times, your attempt at finding out who created the shard around the Planes was pathetic and I hope you live as long as possible through this next spell", as Vadam tried to keep his balance he barely noticed a wind picking up, the hundreds of piles of the Illusions began to be swept up and soon a vortex was forming.

Vadam used all his strength to wipe the blood out of his right eye in time to see a forming tornado; the Enchantress laughed as she swept and whipped the storm up faster and faster, once it was ready she spoke, her voice still as sweet as it had always been "Glass Tornado!" Vadam stared as the literal glass tornado was spun towards him, Nox screamed in his head as Vadam lost conscience.

The Enchantress laughed as she blew the Tornado towards Vadam, her work finished she stood to watch; but then Vadam head snapped up, his eyes different from before more… wild; he met her eyes without flinching and then… he was gone. She screamed at the wind as he had Planeswalked.

* * *

><p>Vadam awoke in confusion; the last thing he remembered was staring at a glass tornado then blackness, he stared around checking if he was safe. It seemed that he was again back in Bulnahder; his wounds seemed to have had sand dumped on them. Soon enough a voice, voiced itself <em>"Are you okay? I mean you looked like you were going to die and after you fainted I took over your body and Planeswalked… is that okay?"<em> Vadam almost asked who it was before realising that the voice was Nox.

Strange, concerned Nox but still, most likely, Nox; Vadam rubbed the blood out of his eyes before thinking back _"I'm not angry, just confused. Kind-of ashamed too",_ Vadam cringed as he thought his shame, Nox wasn't supposed to here that but actual speech was hard at the moment. He fell back asleep.

Morning was hard for Vadam, the sun was hurting his eyeballs so he had to get up, luckily as Nox dropped him in Reapers desert, there was white mana about; using his limited knowledge of healing magic Vadam repaired his body and let the Lich magic do the rest. Standing he felt angry, angry at that Enchantress for beating him, angry at himself for loosing and shamed at his first real loss (death notwithstanding), he Planeswalked back to Sabbiol completely forgetting that he was supposed to meet Nazo there…

Vadam spent a week on Sabbiol, he was tracking to different things; the second was the Enchantress how dare she humiliate him so thoroughly! But Vadam knew that he couldn't beat her alone, he only escaped barely with his life. The first thing he was looking for was the scattered remnants of the Firstborns zombie army, the first chunk was easy to find, they were all mulling about near his and The Firstborns battle but the rest were harder to find, but Vadam travelled and he found and forced more and more zombies under his command.

Finally he had his army, Vadam was too impatient to find more and simply wanted to find and destroy the Enchantress. Vadam stood far behind his army, watching the zombies walk amongst themselves. Whilst watching his forces he unwillingly thought of another time and another army he forced under his control. Vadam shook his head to dispel the thoughts _"That time was different, I was just evil back then, this army is for a better cause"_, the thoughts left him but the guilt did not; he rubbed his face with his hands before dispelling it completely and looking up with a new vigour.

That vigour quickly turned to shock as he saw what seemed to be a massive fireball flying towards the middle of his army, it struck and a massive firestorm exploded from within his army, Vadam stared, bug eyed, in shock as the army he had been building for a week was destroyed in a few seconds. His blood boiled as the flames abated and from within the original fireball, crouching, there was a man.

* * *

><p>Okay cliffhanger... I think. Well that was chapter five and I hope I did a good job. The woman will be referred to as The Enchantress, yes the The is part of the name and as for the man well... take a look a Jono101's story and you tell me who he is.<p>

Oh and the next chapter will feature a POV that isn't Vadam's.

Annnnd the titals namesake finally appears, the Aether bend is the Shard for anyone confused, okay I shouldn't reveal to much in the Author notes. I'll stop talking now, yes I will... Okay goodbye.


	6. The Pyromancer of Tydaria

Okay this chapter is really just talking we will get to know what Nox is here and a bit about Vadam and a lot about the man in the Fireball. Hmm I think this surplus of chapters is an unconscious apology for how long it took for the fourth one. Am I writing them too fast? Is that possible?.. Eh.

*Vadam's first Planeswalk ended with him smacking into an Obelisk of Esper and knocking himself out. Luckily he fell on his back and floated for a few hours.*

Vadam stared, speechless with fury, as the man from within the fireball stood and admired his handiwork; Vadam decided that he couldn't let the man get away with this insult, he teleported down near the man.

As he appeared the man seemed ready for him, his sword was drawn but it wouldn't be overly useful against the fireball that was fired at him; Vadam teleported behind the Pyromancer to dodge it. With his back turned to him Vadam aimed his sword through the man's back, he seemed surprised when he turned and only narrowly dodged the thrust of silver.

As the man twisted as he dodged Vadam decided to keep the pressure high and teleported again; this time he aimed a stab to the man's face, but the man surprised him by doing a cartwheel to dodge and regain his bearings. Vadam saw the frustration on the man's face and teleported to dodge another fire spell.

This time the pyromancer was ready so once Vadam reappeared he was forced to use a shield spell to deflect the next fire spell. Vadam was growing tired, his blue mana reserves were low and white mana had been getting harder and harder to use ever since he became a Lich, deciding that some Black magic was the next move, Vadam sheathed his sword and ran at the Pyromancer.

The Pyromancer yelled out his spell this time "Searing Shot" and a bolt of fire flew at Vadam, Vadam countered the fire spell with his Death Wind spell, the burning fire and melting wind struck each other and the mages were forced into a stalemate. Vadam could feel that the Pyromancer was more powerful in his spells but Vadam's wind spell countered a large part of his fire; they struggled to overcome one another until Vadam was ready.

Vadam teleported; he heard the Pyromancer curse as he reappeared and turned only in time to turn a lethal stab into a nick through his side. The Pyromancer gasped and fell to his left, his hand clutching his right side, Vadam aimed a stab down but the Pyromancer rolled to avoid it, Vadam ripped his sword out of the ground but was hit by the Pyromancer's next spell, weaker than most of his spells but it still knocked Vadam off his feet.

Vadam landed painfully and he saw the Pyromancer burn his side to close the wound; the two took a moment, just a moment, to breathe and look over each other before going straight back into the fight, Vadam used the Blue mana he had been absorbing during the fight to teleport again, he appeared and the Pyromancer swore, he turned and shot a fireball but Vadam expected that, ducking down the Pyromancer simply shot it into the air. Smirking Vadam stood up sliced his blade downwards, aiming to cut this person in half, what he wasn't expecting was for the Pyromancer to catch his blade.

The pyromancer yelled out in pain as Vadam's blade sliced through his hand but not completely; he had caught it before Vadam could put any serious force behind his swing. Vadam glared in shock as the Pyromancer then griped his sword and ripped it out of his hands and through it at his feet, Vadam didn't have time to dodge as a flame amplified fist clobbered him in the face and sent him reeling.

Vadam was thrown back with his face scorched; he was furious, this Pyromancer was clearly sent here by that Enchantress and was making a mockery of him like she did. Deciding that regular tricks weren't enough Vadam focused on Blue mana, he remembered the many books he had read in the monsters library and thought of water, he needed water he needed RAIN!

…And then it was a downpour. Vadam opened his eyes to see a flame bolt peter out before it could reach him and the Pyromancer standing still in shock and fear, the Downpour was immense and the Pyromancer could not hope for any fire in this waterstorm.

Vadam leaped at the Pyromancer and pinned him down; he picked his sword back up and held in on the man's neck.

"Tell me where she is", Vadam spoke with strength and anger but the Pyromancer was confused "Where who is?"

"Don't play games with me, I know the Enchantress sent you to kill me", again the Pyromancer looked confused although it was subsidised by his fear "I don't know what you are talking about, no one sent me".

"Then why did you destroy my army", Vadam pressed the tip of his sword into the Pyromancer's neck, the small pointy tip causing him to bleed.

"It was a zombie army, what would you expect someone to do", the tone of this man at the point of death was irritatingly defiant. Vadam glared and pressed a tiny bit more of his blade into him.

"I'll have you know, that army was not for conquering or destruction; it was to stop a madwoman but I guess you didn't know that", Vadam's voice was mocking at the end and the Pyromancer hastily replied "Okay, Okay I'm sorry, I was simply Planeswalking around trying to find out knowledge about this weird bubble around these ten Planes. This was the last Plane I looked".

Vadam was shocked "You are a Planeswalker too", the man blank several times before saying the same thing.

"I don't trust you but I will say this, I have strong reason to believe that this woman was the one who created the bubble and you say it's around ten planes. ANSWER WHICH ONES", he drew the sword out of the man's neck so he could answer, the Pyromancer coughed for a moment before saying "There's this plane Sabbiol, there's the Plane Bulnahder, my own Plane Tydaria, there's the Plane Fosilus, The angle Plane Alabaster, the wild Plane Telaroshia, this stormy mutated Plane called Mistet-Jhem, there's the hellish and angelic Plane Nesarath, another Plane I can't find but I know it's there and finally", he stared into Vadam's eyes "The nexus Dominaria".

Vadam bit his lip as he digested this man's information; he thought for a moment before noting that the rain had petered out, deciding that he should probably kill him Vadam stared down at him. The Pyromancer seemed to know what Vadam was thinking and yelled "Wait! I know you don't trust me but isn't there something I can do to prove I'm telling the complete truth", Vadam hesitated and stared at the Pyromancer for a moment before sighing and saying "I know some mind magic but I have never used it to read someone's mind, more or less I use it to break someone's mind".

"Look can't you try, I know that this way I have some sort of favourable chance of living", Vadam smirked and silently agreed with him. He placed his hand on the Pyromancer's head and focused his magic to try and replicate what he had seen… him do many times. He wasn't able to see much but what Vadam was able to accomplish told him that this man **was** telling the truth.

He stared at him for a long moment before saying, "you destroyed my army. An army that was going to be used for good; without it I need new assistance so… you swear on your life and spark to help me find this Enchantress and stop whatever she's doing", the Pyromancer replied instantly

"Yes"

It was good enough for now; Vadam sheathed his sword and offered a hand to the man now lying hi the mud, he took it and Vadam hefted him up.

"My names Niall by the way, Niall Trinity the Phoenix herald", Vadam nodded to Niall and said just one word "Vadam".

* * *

><p>Once the two had regained enough power they Planeswalked to a different Plane; Niall's home Plane Tydaria. They appeared in an enormous city, tiny compared to Ravnica but isn't everything, Niall led him through the bustling marketplace and Vadam noted that everyone parted to give way to Niall, many even bowed and Vadam thought back to what Niall had said <em>"I'm Niall… The Phoenix Herald"<em>, Vadam was beginning to realise that Niall was someone very important here, now that he could take a good look at him he noticed things; the way he held himself, the way he walked, even the way he talked.

As they walked Vadam realised that it was probably a bad idea to come here, Niall was probably more powerful here, he could feel the Red Mana everywhere, it saturated the place and beyond the warm city Vadam could see mountains and snow everywhere. As Vadam was deciding on the best way to escape they had arrived at Niall's home. It was not a palace, it was **THE** palace.

This confirmed Vadam's suspicions; he had seen how royalty and other nobles did everything in other planes, mainly Ravnica, Niall was clearly a prince.

Niall shushed the guards as they moved to inspect Vadam and they let him pass untroubled, Niall led him through the palace in silence, although Vadam could swear that he was smirking, and finally he made his way into a plush, comfortable room. Niall invited him to sit and so he did.

*POV CHANGE, First Person Niall Trinity*

I sat in my favourite chair and watched Vadam as he awkwardly found a spot of his own, nearest to the door did I notice. I waited for him to relax even slightly before speaking.

"I'm guessing you've figured out the type of person I am", Vadam glared at me for a moment before muttering "you're a prince", I grinned as he guessed wrong "No in fact, I'm the king of Tydaria", my grin grew even larger as I saw the shock go through Vadam

"King? The king of the entire Plane?" He seemed to be having trouble processing that "Well there are rebels, or at least there _were_ rebels. He looked quizzically over at me as my smile disappeared

"Let me ask you Vadam, how do you feel about story time", and so I told him my story.

"I was born as royalty and I loved it, you got so much, everybody loved and respected you and thanks to my lineage I was very gifted in Pyromancy. As you can see and feel there is a lot of Red Mana in this Plane, it is predominately Red and Blue and the people live long. I know I don't look it but I'm seventy three years old", I watched rather entertained as Vadam stared in shock and confusion, I know that I look like I'm in my late twenty's, early thirties at most "But yes, despite my privileged upbringing I wasn't quite spoiled rotten, Tydaria is a hard Plane to live on, everywhere is snow and mountains, in fact the only thing that makes this Plane hospitable is the fact that most mountains are actually volcanoes and as you may know Volcano soil is incredible".

I knew Vadam was tense ready to run or attack if need be, but I could also see that he was interested in my story "I still had to work and since I was quite skilled at Pyromancy, even back then, I was quickly assigned to the lava tunnel's". Vadam looked curious so I decided to elaborate "lava tunnels are carved out paths through the volcanos, there used for transportation or to clear out more room and soil to grow crops. But yes I was assigned to these incredibly dangerous works."

I took a breather as Vadam sat, silent but clearly impatient to hear more, I smiled and continued, "I was very good at my job and I made some very good friends doing it, and yes there is a but, the but is that whilst me and my best friends were carving out one of the biggest lava tunnels ever something terrible happened. We knew that we weren't supposed to carve out a tunnel of this size with just a few people but they all trusted me and I trusted them. As I was the most powerful I was in charge of holding back the middle part of the lava, the heaviest and most difficult, we were actually doing it fairly easily but then, and I don't know why it happened, but suddenly my mana just disappeared".

I stopped again just to tease Vadam and waited for a moment until he growled out "Go on", I grinned again and continued "I was the main guy and now without my mana the others couldn't hold the lava wall back and it flooded out. Now we Tydarian's are resistant to fire, and all types of heat but this was lava, I was able to move quickly enough to get out of the way but my friends weren't, plus this lava wall was large enough that it would have destroyed the city we are sitting in. But yes, watching my friends burn and knowing that my home would be destroyed caused something to ignite in me, well I suppose it wasn't something it was my spark, with the enormous flood of power I suddenly had I was able to push the lava back myself and clear the tunnel before I disappeared, I landed in Dominaria and eventually I was able to find myself back home".

My first story was finished and I was relieved, my friends survived it but most were seriously scarred for life, I waited a bit before speaking again since Vadam clearly wasn't going to.

"That was how I ascended but that wasn't the story I wanted to tell you, I suppose I should tell you why I'm telling you these stories, well… I know you don't trust me, you're tense and you're sitting in an optimum position and spot to react quickly, no, I'm telling you these stories so you can get to know me cause if me are going to be fighting this Enchantress together then we need to trust each other".

I watched as Vadam stiffly nodded, I knew he wouldn't just trust like that, heck it was only an hour ago when he had a sword to my throat.

"Okay this story is shorter but also more personal; it had been many years since my ascension and I had stayed on Tydaria for most of it, you see I don't Planeswalk much since I have a Plane to rule, but yes it was a few years back now but my wife died in childbirth, the only thing to make that harder was that my son died with her. I had lived so many years with her and many times she had a miscarriage of the child she was holding and we were so happy when it became clear that this child was healthy, but complications during childbirth and she and my son died".

I had to stop there, even now the memories are painful; it was hard to tell what Vadam was feeling, it seemed as if he was trying to be remorseful, or maybe trying to hold remorse in check, I don't know him well enough to tell. Nonetheless he said nothing and I recovered enough to speak again.

"After she died and retreated to the Phoenix core to grieve and I stayed there for an entire year, letting my advisors rule in my place. But eventually I had to leave I heard from my relieved advisors that the rebels had been acting far, far too aggressive, they had heard I had been grieving, and I suppose I just snapped. I set off alone to the continent that they controlled, my personal guards and best friend followed but only my best friend could keep up… no one could stop me in my rage, I can't even remember quite what I did but I do remember the screams and faces of all the innocent people I killed in my rage… I set that continent on fire…"

This was years ago but even now it haunts me "My wife had always endeavoured for a peaceful way to end the conflict I suppose she was my restraining bolt but with her gone and the rebels taking advantage of that I killed them all and scared to rest of the world into never disobeying me again… after that I Planeswalked a lot more often _sigh_ but yeah, that's my story, you got one that's worse"

*POV CHANGE First Person Vadam"

His story had scared me, actually scared me. Niall seemed like such a calm person; even in our battle he seemed pretty collected. He was silent for a while after his story, grieving I suppose and I couldn't really think of anything to say. Finally he spoke "After that I endeavoured to learn Blue magic, my wife was solely Blue I was solely Red but now I'm Red/Blue, Red for the power Blue for the control".

Well that did make sense; Blue is a very calm colour and Red is very passionate, I scratched my neck as things began to feel awkward for me, I really couldn't think of anything to say.

That was until Nox decided to pipe up _"why don't you tell him about me, I mean he can't leave you he swore to help"_, usually I would yell at Nox to shut up but he hasn't been as annoying lately, helpful even and that freaked me out a bit.

I scratched my head as I felt the awkwardness start to feel thick, Niall was tracing a circle on his knee and finally I couldn't take it anymore "talk. I. Have. I don't know", If I could blush I know I would have as my sentence was not really existent and Niall looked at me oddly. Nox was giggling at my humiliation and so I spoke without thinking (which is really stupid).

"I have someone living in my head", and of course once I heard it… Niall looked at me like I was a crazy person and well I am

"What do you mean, someone living in your head?" Niall's question was completely reasonable and I hated it, hated,hated,hated.

Nox had gone eerily silent, as if he was holding his non-existent breath, and I had to force some breaths that I don't really need to answer Niall "W-well, you said something about trusting one another and the room felt so awkward so I just said something", I can't believe I stuttered and I don't even know what I'm saying now; I've never told anyone about Nox before and before I knew it, it all came pouring out.

"I'm older than I look as well, I'm thirty two, but that has nothing to do with Nox so I'll just forget about that, okay several years ago, well more actually the story technically starts when I was ten I'm thirty two now, okay…" I needed to stop rushing for a moment as my speech sounded mashed together.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before saying "When I was ten I lived on Sabbiol, it was horrible and I was bullied mercilessly since I was weak and I only had my mother, my father was a Planeswalker and he left before I was born, all the time I would pretend when I was alone that I was some sort of hero one who could do everything for my mother and stop all the bullies well one day they found me in that state and thought it would be a great new way to punish me, well, that state I was in wasn't Nox but it was still different and so I reacted and seriously hurt those kids. When I came to my hands had their blood on them and in horror I buried that part of me".

I have never told anybody this, not even Nazo, heck why am I telling Niall this I just can't stop, maybe it's because I never told anybody, or maybe he's controlling me "years later when I was twenty four I left the ah… service of not the best person and to ensure loyalty the… person placed a small sliver of his soul in me, where this tattoo is actually", I showed Niall my arm with the huge burnt looking smudge "Yeah it turned that way after I ripped the soul out so it wouldn't kill me, but you see when I took the soul out I also took all the power the… person gave me and I hesitated and it latched back onto me, this time it went for my mind but it sort of collided with that piece of my personality that I had made all those years ago, and yeah Nox is the name I gave to the resulting… product, he's really annoying but he's being silent now, he can also form a body occasionally but that's rare since I don't let him out very often".

Finally I was done and Niall seemed to have taken it well, he wasn't screaming or trying to set me on fire yet. Niall was silent for some time as was Nox; things began to feel awkward for me again but thankfully before I could spill more horrible things Niall spoke.

"Well that was a lot to take in but… this Nox is he umm… is he here listening", I smirked Niall seemed nervous of Nox, Nox seemed to be radiating some sort of interest and so I replied "Yes he can hear what I can here, sometimes even more", Niall scratched his lip for a whole minute before saying "Well he's probably not dangerous if you have control of him and you said he is just annoying".

I grinned again "Oh Nox is plenty dangerous but yeah I have control of him, he's immortal though since if you kill him when he's in a physical body he'll just come back to me… unfortunately", Niall grinned and Nox spoke up _"hey I resent that"_, and everything went back to being… wait that's not the right word it wasn't back to awkward, it was something else, kind of like how I feel when I'm around Nazo…

* * *

><p>Okay lots and lots of talking a little POV change and we now know a bit about Nox and Niall, Oh and Niall is jono101's character so anything you don't like about him is his fault not mine. Okay my Neck hurts now and I going to play Town of Salam so… Goodbye.<p> 


	7. For want of a nail

**Greetings once more, this is DragonFelicis presenting the next chapter of Shards in Peril now I'm actually using my phone to write this but luckily I have a beta now so it should look all fine and pretty.**

#Before he met Nazo, Vadam was Teysa Karlov's personal "hitman" to remove those corrupt members of members of all the guilds, he did it for many reasons; the foremost one was the fact that he had a crush on her#

Contrary to his earlier expectations Vadam found himself staying the night in one of Niall's guest bedrooms, the room he was staying in was enormous with an bathroom connected, a desk and a giant bed. Whilst the bed was very, very soft the heat of the room was stifling and uncomfortable.

He didn't sleep though; he had been finding it difficult to sleep for years, ever since he became a Lich, Vadam simply laid in the comfortable bed until daybreak occurred.

Niall got him out of bed in the most obnoxious way possible. Vadam was dozing slightly when there was an explosion of noise and heat. Screaming, jumping out of bed and teleporting in the process; Vadam found himself shell-shocked in the corner of the room. He stopped breathing in panic; luckily he doesn't need to, and could only stare in disbelief at a laughing Niall next to a lightly smoking bed.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL", Vadam had found his voice and his lungs in rage at the laughing pyromancer. Niall took a minute to stop laughing and started to breathe again. The sound of a sword being drawn helped calm his laughter.

"Ohhh, hihihihi", Niall made a few unsavory sounds as he shook the laughter out of him "Ah oh sorry Vadam you slept longer than I thought and then I thought, why don't I wake Vadam up, and it sort of spiraled from there, sorry again".

Vadam's face hardened like stone and the face of this royal figure. Vadam took a deep, calming breath deciding that he had to swallow his anger, at least until they were out of Tydria. "So Vadam what should be done today, I have my own ideas but in the face of this... Enchantress, I think that multiple paths should be considered."

Thinking for a minute Vadam almost jolted as he realized someone he had forgotten.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about my planeswalker friend Nazo Deci, he went to a plane as close to Bulnahder then Sabbiol was, we meant to meet up almost three weeks ago, ohhh he'll be so mad at me. Niall you have to know what Plane that is", Vadam was almost desperate but luckily Niall did know "Ah that is the plane I mentioned before, the gallant and knight ship Plane known as Fosilus".

"Then fine, that's where we are going".

* Three weeks earlier *

Planeswalking by himself was quite scary for Nazo but he believed in himself and he really wanted to get back to Ravnica. Vadam and himself planeswalked at the same time and Nazo could vaguely sense Vadam's presence through the Blind Eternities but it quickly went out of range as Nazo made his way towards the nearest Plane. Once he was close enough Nazo used Vadam's advice to use a pulse of mana to fling himself at the plane.

Nazo arrived in the Plane in the sky with a slight to much speed, luckily before he hit the ground Nazo unsheathed his wings and was able to glide towards a city he could see in the distance.

"Damn these wings are useful, pity I didn't discover the truth earlier", Nazo grinned as the wind passed through the white feathers of his wings and closed his eyes as he relaxed and wondered about his parents. "An angel and a human, who could have imagined that, could happen and with me as the result", Nazo always wondered who his real parents were. His stepfather was always honest with him, up until the Azorious killed him. Nazo sighed as he came within walking distance of the city. He landed and retracted his wings and began walking.

The day seemed young and there were few people bustling outside the city, but as Nazo got closer he could see that there was more activity inside the city. Nazo entered the city through the gate and he was struck by the difference between this city and the worldwide city if Ravnica. This cityhad stalls everywhere, it seemed far less advanced than Ravnica was with strange clothes and old timey armor.

Nazo felt rather awkward with pretty much everyone who was around were giving him strange looks. He began to flush slightly and started walking faster. He could hear people whispering and was relieved that he could understand them perfectly. Nazo didn't have time to dwell on how these people could speak his language as a group of very official looking people came up to him. They were clearly guards and the woman at front spoke in a strong authoritative voice.

"Thou must come with us immediately for questioning".

"What, I've been here for thirty minutes and im in trouble, what did I do?"

The woman rolled her eyes before answering with "Thou are in no trouble; however it's clear that thou are unfamiliar with these parts and we must ascertain that thou is of no danger to the citizens of Netherlot".

Nazo blinked a few times in confusion as to what she was saying but he gathered that he was in no trouble.

He shrugged and said "Sure I'll go with you", the woman nodded and he started walking with the woman, "Oh and my names Nazo, Nazo Deci. What's yours?" the woman glanced at him with a glare before saying "Christina".

The squad led him through the city in silence, Nazo glanced at Christina several times wanting to make some conversation but the cold, business-like expression she held caused him to chicken out each time.

They took him to a very official looking building and Christina led him led him to a small room with a table, two chairs and a large mirror making up the left wall. Nazo immediately understood that this was an interrogation room, it reminded him of the Boros interrogation chambers that he occasionally was forced to use during his time in the Boros.

Nazo sighed and sat in the chair furthest from the door; Christina raised an eyebrow at her 'guests' willingness to sit in the interrogation chair, furthermore he seemed more exasperated then worried.

Nevertheless she sat down and began questioning the exotic stranger "Full name please", she began her interrogation with the usual question, calm and awfully strict sounding voice resonated in the small room.

"Nazo Deci, no middle name", Nazo's response was quick and methodical.

Christina nodded, making a note on a piece of parchment Nazo didn't even notice before beginning a slew of questions.

"Color identity?"

"Red, White, Blue", Nazo answered

"Place of residence?"

"City of Ravnica"

Christina seemed to nod in approval before pausing for a moment before asking "Is thou a Planeswalker?"

Nazo stared in silence for a minute; he blinked in shock, trying to think of what to say before realizing that his silence is answer enough and any lies could get him into trouble. He sighed and said "...Yeah I am".

Christina eyed Nazo with a critical eye, before eventually nodding in approval "Very well, thou seems to be of no hazard to the populous of Fosilus, thou may go", Nazo stood up and Christina showed him the way out. She led him to the steps of the sheriff's office. She bade him good luck and told him not to cause any trouble. Christina turned to go back into the building but Nazo thought of a question he needed answered "Wait! Where do I find the library?" Christina paused and turned with a smile "Why doesn't thy lead thou there".

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since then and Nazo couldn't believe just how much had changed for him. In retrospect he was hailed as the son of Fosilus's greatest hero who was also a Planeswalker. Nazo was delighted that he had found his birth father but devastated that he had died, he was alright though since he was able to read about him and visit shrines. Nazo hadn't even thought about Vadam in that entire time, so Christina was more than slightly alarmed when Nazo jerked and shouted "AWE CRAP", she jumped and drew her weapon, looking around for any attackers but settled into a scowl when she realized that nothing was wrong. Bar her embarrassment of course.<p>

"WHAT IS THOU'S PROBLEM? DOES THOU HAVE A STICK UP ONES ARSE, TO DIG OUT THE CRAP" she shouted in her funny tongue. Nazo could only blush sheepishly as people stared.

"Sorry but I just remembered that I promised to meet another Planeswalker friend of mine... Two weeks ago" Nazo was feeling hot as he realized just how mad Vadam was going to be with him.

"...Surely this friend of thou's would understand thou's desire to learn more about thy's father", her words did little to comfort Nazo's immanent panic

"No, I don't know, he's really paranoid and not the most forgiving of people" Nazo sighed and the two stood in silence for a minute before a large pulse of magic startled them.

Nazo and Christina shared a look before both turned to run towards the direction the pulse came from. Coming close to the source they heard sounds of arguing, coming closer Nazo could make out two individuals; both were fairly tall, one taller than the other, and could be seen arguing about something. Once they were close enough Nazo realized that one of the individuals was Vadam. Swallowing nervously he yelled out

"Hey!"

The two suddenly stopped arguing and as one, turned to face the rapidly approaching Nazo and Christina.

Before Nazo could yell out an apology and run he heard Vadam yell out "Nazo, I apologize I didn't arrive at the meeting spot. I got distracted, my most sincere apology over this".

Nazo almost stopped in his tracks when hearing Vadam apologizes, but decided to run with it.

Once the duos reached one another, Nazo said

"All forgiven oh and good to see you", Vadam smiled in relief and gestured to the man standing next to him "This is Niall Trinity, he's both a pyro-mancer from the plane of Tyderia as well as the planes leader", Niall leaned forward with his hand outstretched and Nazo took it; the two both had a firm handshake and it seemed as if they were trying to break the others hand. The shake turned into a contest, the two men almost seemed to be glaring at one another, Vadam and Christina glanced at one another in concern and stared back at the two men.

Their hands and faces were going red and veins were showing as the two tried to break the other. Vadam felt like he should step in but then the two released their hands and yelled in pain for a moment before glancing at the other.

Vadam felt like he should jump in between them but Nazo and Niall just started laughing.

"Hahaha, you have a strong grip... Nazo was it?" Nazo laughed heartily, Vadam just stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah my name is Nazo and you have an equally strong grip, I feel bad for you", Niall stared at Nazo blankly for a moment before bursting out into loud laughter.

"Dirty jokes, I love this guy,"

Vadam could again only look on in confusion "Nox... What is a dirty joke?" Vadam's confusion compounded when all the response he git from Nox was wild laughter.

The four of them began to walk back towards Netherlot, Niall and Nazo were chatting all the way whilst Vadam and Christina walked awkwardly behind them. Vadam began to feel an odd unpleasant feeling in his torso and began to glare at the two. He couldn't quite explain what it was but he didn't like Niall and Nazo getting along so well and leaving him behind.

Deciding that enough was enough Vadam powerwalked and cut in between the two of them.

"So what are we talking about, over here, without me?" His teeth were gritted slightly as he forced the two further apart.

"Uh, well Nazo was just telling me that he's found his father"

"His father! I can't believe it. Nazo what's his name?"

Nazo hesitated at the odd, almost unsettling amount of enthusiasm Vadam was showing but he answered anyway "Well uh... He's actually dead now", Niall shot him a look of pity and Vadam simply waited for the rest.

"Well... he was a Planeswalker like us and he was also this world's hero. I was also told he died fighting in some massive battle against some dragon Planeswalker".

Vadam felt a pang of panic and then confusion. He wondered what was going on with that story, as they walked on Vadam found himself staring at the building; the place seemed familier...

Vadam heard Nazo ask a question about some crypt, his curiosity was causing him to go mad "Nazo. I was wondering, what was your fathers name?

"Oh his name was Artemis Futuere," Nazo replied lightly.

Nazo continued walking with Niall, neither notice Vadam freeze up with a look of pure horror on his face...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we go. Finished another chapter so yay... And on my phone too. You may thank my wonderful Beta htffan951. I don't really have anything to say except a new character and a new plane will be revealed next chapter. As well as trouble in paradise.<strong>


End file.
